


starting off red

by DeadPrince



Series: so many lovers in need of organs [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Clothing Kink, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPrince/pseuds/DeadPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"there is a sickening rip as the fabric is torn apart"</p>
            </blockquote>





	starting off red

I.

when he was a little girl he wore dresses and stayed in the corner at birthday parties  
(when he was invited to birthday parties)  
playing with the dolls, dressing and undressing  
this was the first time

his first gilfriend had an ugly face or so he was supposed to understand  
but she never went anywhere without her pencil skirts and 5 inch heels  
and she crushed his hand under one of them when he asked

and patterns repeat themselves

 

II.

the first time he met him hannibal was elegant  
but in his office, in this outfit, he looks like something out of a movie   
nobody dresses like that in real life  
and yet

he looked rumpled and washed up next to him  
an inelegant khaki grey mess  
a picture of banality

he feels confusedly angry at that impeccability  
the barely disguised superiority it represents  
but even more at his toning down his outfits for the field

 

there is another murder and another girl dying  
and she grips hannibal’s shirtsleeve

there is a sickening rip as the fabric is torn apart  
and will closes his eyes  
and tries not to think of the gaping hole

and for a moment, he hates the girl pleading more than he has ever hated anything

the next day dr. hannibal lecter invites him for dinner

 

III.

he is sitting at the table and he is wearing a red dress  
he has been invited for dinner   
he has to be presentable  
it’s beautiful and smooth and tight but he is not supposed to wear it  
he feels antsy and unsuitable

the table seems miles long and at the other end is hannibal  
he has prepared a meal  
and he is watching  
he is waiting patiently and will is not sure he is worthy  
one bite is all it takes and the contract will be sealed  
he looks down at his plate and in it is the face of the man he killed  
he takes his fork and knife  
he eats it   
it tastes good

and he wakes up, hard and trembling

then it’s the evening and he is at hannibal’s home and “come on, I have to show you something”

his suits are there  
a dressing room full of them  
a color spectrum on coat hangers  
a color spectrum of hanged men  
all this fabric  
he feels dizzy

he looks and hannibal is standing at the door

“what do you think I should wear tonight?”

and will goes down on his knees  
and hannibal smiles


End file.
